


With You

by slashyrogue



Series: Tumblr Continuing AUs [4]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Bottom Adam, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mob Boss's Son Adam, Mobster Nigel, Nigel is smitten, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6881050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally from Tumblr</p><p>Adam is the son of mob boss Michael Raki. When his father's new business partner starts giving him gifts for no reason at all he's at first surprised but soon starts to wonder exactly why Nigel is paying such attention to him? Is it for his father's favor?<br/>When he learns exactly why he's delighted but still wonders what Nigel truly sees in him. </p><p>A series of shorts based on their relationship as it progresses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There was a box on Adam’s bed when he walked in from class. 

It was a bright blue and had been tied with sparkling blue ribbon that reminded Adam of the sky at night. He walked to the bed and lifted the top off, smiling when he saw what was inside. 

A large wooden solar system, obviously hand carved and he was mesmerized just staring at the intricacy. 

The bottom of the box had a note inside, with just one sentence written and he smiled as he read. 

So you can see them even without a telescope, Spaceman.

He didn’t have to read the name on the bottom to know who it was from, as it could only be from one person. 

Nigel. 

His father had begun trading with Nigel over three months ago, sometimes drugs and others guns but they had meetings nearly every week. The first time he’d seen Nigel it had been in passing, a quick glance at the tattooed man laughing when his father made the same joke he made about the blonde in the bar for the fourteenth time that Adam still didn’t understand why it was supposed to be funny. 

Nigel’s eyes had stopped on him for only a second but Adam felt his eyes go through him as he went by, his father remarking, “That’s my son, Adam. He’s studying astronomy.” 

“Fucking stars,” Nigel had said, still watching Adam, “Never really understood that shit.” 

His father had clapped Nigel on the back and laughed, “You and me both, my friend. You and me both.” 

The first time he got a gift was two weeks later, a glass star that Adam kept on a high shelf across from his bed that he stared at every night before he went to sleep. 

Nigel had never spoken to him directly, only glances and sometimes smiles but Adam liked seeing him in the house. He usually hated the smell of smoke but there was something about Nigel that made him miss it when he was gone from the house, a scent that seemed to drift into the dining room as he ate his macaroni during their meetings and wondered just why Nigel gave him things. 

Adam wasn’t used to this attention, nor did he know what to do with it. Not really.

There had been one more gift before this one, a necklace with a charm on it that looked like a galaxy. It shined when Adam opened it, staring with wide eyes as he smiled. The necklace was on his neck now, heavy and hard, and it was something he wore every day to center him when things got hard. 

This gift was different though, it could almost be a declaration if Adam didn’t think this was all a ploy to get a leg in on his father’s dealings. Most of his father’s associates had tried similar things though it was usually insulting offers of chocolate and talking down to him like was a child. 

He was nineteen, not twelve, though the way his father tried to play him off it probably seemed different to everyone else. 

Adam ran his hand over the wooden saturn, smiling as he thought about who had carved this and how long it took them. Hours probably, maybe even days. 

He turned off his lights and gasped when he saw it light in the darkness since it hadn’t looked obviously painted in the light. The smile on his face went all the way till he fell asleep and when he woke up to see his father’s face hovering over his bed Adam frowned. 

“I don’t have class today.” 

His father frowned, “Where did that,” he pointed to the solar system, “Come from?”

Adam looked at it, grateful that he’d hidden the note from Nigel with the other two. “One of your friends left it in my room.” 

He felt worried when his father sat down on his bed with a sigh, “Adam, I don’t want you to fall for this again. You remember what happened with that woman, you know the one.” 

Adam frowned, his stomach hurting as he remembered Beth with a sudden clarity. “She wasn’t one of your friends.” 

“She still treated you like a child, son. I don’t want that shit for you, you know that. You’re worth more…” 

Adam stood up, stomping out of bed and starting to tear through his clothes, “No one else thinks that but you.” 

“Well, they’re idiots. I don’t want you to fall for this trick.” 

Adam turned around, “It’s not…”

He paused, because he head no idea how to finish that sentence. 

What if it was?

His father stood up, walking over and patting his shoulder. “I love you, son. That’s why I don’t want them to know how important you are to me.” 

Adam felt his eyes tear up as he turned away, knowing it was the truth but not wanting to hear it. His father never lied to him, ever, and that was the only thing he hated more than not understanding people. 

Liars.

The door closed and Adam lifted the necklace off his neck, running a hand over it before he violently tore the chain and threw it across the room. 

There was no reason to think Nigel was any different.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a strange tension in the room when Nigel was directed in to see Raki a week after giving Adam the wooden planets. He knew immediately his gift giving had been found out by the look in the old man’s eye and sat down slowly with a smile. 

“I was surprised to hear from you so soon, Michael. Going to war already?” he joked, wondering if he was about to get shot in the head for his trouble the holster at his back itching to be used but he didn’t even flinch. 

Michael Raki’s glare was deep and Nigel almost felt it. 

“My son is not for sale, Nigel. End of fucking discussion.”

Nigel frowned, “For sale?”

Raki reached under the table, a large box that he suddenly dumped over the entire contents filled with Nigel’s gifts to Adam. He couldn’t help the anger at seeing the glass star shatter along with the wooden planets he’d spent hours carving correctly. 

“Those didn’t fucking belong to you,” he growled, shaking as he thought of Adam losing them, “I gave them to him.” 

The sharp bang of Boss Raki’s fist on the table cut through the room, the man’s two bodyguards flinching as Nigel wished he’d brought his own. 

“HE’S NOT FOR FUCKING SALE!” 

Nigel stood up, “Who the fuck said I was buying him? I fucking thought he’d like them! He…” he stopped, feeling fucking idiotic in his infatuation, “The kid is nineteen, not four. I wasn’t trying to get into his fucking pants either, Michael. I just thought he’d like the fucking things.” 

He watched the surprise cross over the older man’s face and it was almost comical. “You don’t want in on the Houston deal?” 

Nigel scoffed, “What the fuck are you talking about? We have two deals running already, I don’t need…” 

He watched the other man’s frown as he touched the wooden saturn Nigel had spent three hours putting together. “You made this.” 

Nigel glared, “Adam doesn’t need your fucking coddling, and I’m sure he’d be angry at you for…” 

Michael Raki suddenly burst out laughing, holding his stomach as Nigel stood up, “Fuck off,” he growled and stomped out of the room only for him to run straight into Adam who had been listening apparently at the door, “Oh, you in on this too gorgeous? Get your fucking jollies off already?” 

Adam frowned, “What? I don’t understand.” 

Nigel shook his head and stomped out of the fucking Raki house. He’d been fucking bewitched or some shit over Adam the fucking minute he’d seen him and the gifts seemed a harmless way to make the kid happy. That was all. 

Now half the goddamn organization knew Nigel had a crush that was obviously not warranted and wasn’t that just fucking perfect? 

“Nigel!” 

He paused and turned to see Adam running towards him. 

“What do you want now? I…” 

Adam held out the necklace he’d given him, the chain was obviously broken he could see the tear but the pendant was still intact. “I liked them. All of them. My father…” 

Nigel smiled, “Thought I was fucking with you.” 

Adam smiled, “You made all the planets? Could you fix it? I liked it a lot, I didn’t even get to see if there were mistakes because my father…” 

Nigel’s hand came to Adam’s cheek, causing the kid to pause midsentence his eyes wide, “You are so fucking gorgeous. Fuck, just look at you.” 

Adam blushed, “I…thank you. I think you’re handsome too.”

Nigel grinned, leaning in to kiss his cheek. “I’ll make it even better, Spaceman. Come and help me get them.” 

Adam shook his head, “Father is, he apologized for laughing it’s just not very common for people to want to talk to me instead of him. He doesn’t seem to get that I’m an adult now and not a child, you know my mother died when I was a baby. He…” 

Nigel put his finger over Adam’s lip, “I don’t fucking care about your father, darling, not one fucking bit.” 

Adam’s eyes lit up at his words and when Nigel took his finger away he said, “I would really like it if you kissed me. Maybe not now, but if you wanted to I wouldn’t be upset.” 

Nigel sighed, running a hand through his hair, “You can’t say shit like that, darling, not while we’re still in your father’s goddamn driveway.” 

Adam frowned, “You don’t want to kiss me?” 

Nigel’s hand moved faster than his fucking rational thought as he kissed their lips together in a soft touch that he was sure he’d never used before on anyone. He could feel Adam’s eagerness, the kid moved in closer and pressed his mouth hard against Nigel’s as he ran his tongue just enough to taste. 

His hand was at Adam’s cheek still when they parted and both let out dual breaths and the flush of Adam’s cheeks made him so fucking weak it was pathetic. 

He was so fucked it wasn’t even funny. 

Adam was smiling and Nigel couldn’t imagine letting him go, not even if he had to put up all the guns he had in trade or all the fucking coke he could get. 

Adam was his and no one else’s. 

“Do you want to see my room?” Adam asked, licking his lips. 

Nigel grinned, “I think I’d rather we both go see mine.”


	3. Chapter 3

They stood outside on his balcony, mindful of the guards that his father insisted on him bringing because of how things had gone last time he’d taken off without permission. 

He still remembered his father’s anger at seeing the marks on his neck, and Nigel not being allowed even in the house for almost three weeks while Adam was forced to be driven back and forth to class. 

Not tonight. 

Tonight they were lying back staring up at the stars in the same cushioned chair as Adam rattled off the different constellations and Nigel’s fingers rubbed circles over his palm. 

“…and that’s the belt there, see?” 

Nigel hummed, “Yes, Star, I see,” he reached out and turned Adam’s cheek towards him smiling, “You could talk about this all night, couldn’t you?” 

Adam blushed, “Yes, I’m sorry if it’s too much I can get that way sometimes when I get excited about something and stars hold my attention better than most people.” 

Nigel’s fingers touched his cheek lightly, “Don’t ever apologize for loving something, Starman. Never apologize for that and don’t think you ever have to apologize to me.” 

Adam licked his lips, swallowing, “I want to kiss you, like before. Father won’t like it though, if we do. He thinks I shouldn’t “sell myself short.” Like I’m a child, I’m not a child.” 

Nigel grinned, “No, Adam you’re not,” he leaned in and kissed him just barely touching tongue just licking along the inside of Adam’s lips before pulling away. 

“What your father doesn’t know won’t hurt him, will it?” 

Adam frowned, “The guards.” 

Nigel sighed, laying back against the chair as he let Adam go, taking his hand instead, “Fucking guards.” 

Adam leaned over to get the wine Nigel had put beside them, just in time for the first shot to miss hitting the bottle that exploded in his hand. 

“Down!” Nigel growled, grabbing and rolling him over protecting Adam with his own body. 

The guards started to shoot and Adam was shaking. He hadn’t ever been in a firefight before, and the noise was bad enough without knowing what it meant. Nigel whispered, “It’s okay, Starman. Just close your eyes.” 

Adam’s breath was coming in pants, tears in his eyes. “I’m not child, don’t treat me like one.” 

Nigel kissed his temple, “Never darling, but I won’t let anything happen to you. We have to get inside. Ready?” 

Adam nodded and they went on Nigel’s count of three, turning and barely making it inside, heading for the inner closet as Nigel tossed things to the floor looking no doubt for a gun. When he got it he checked the bullets, the noise of the gun being cocked back making Adam suddenly sick with worry. 

“I don’t want you to go!” he yelled, the noise of a sudden mess of shots making him anxious as he grabbed Nigel’s arm, “Don’t!” 

Nigel looked torn, muscles taut as he stared at Adam and then the door they’d closed behind them. Cursing he pulled Adam close, kissing his forehead as he whispered, “I won’t leave, Starman. Tell me the constellations again.” 

Adam started to spout off a random list, tears falling down his face and when there was no noise and the door was suddenly opened Nigel turned the gun on the intruder only to sigh in relief at the sight of Adam’s guard, Harlan. 

“Clear,” the older man said, “Lost Greg.” 

Nigel nodded, holding Adam close again as he turned his cheek up to make Adam look in his eyes. “I’m so sorry, Adam. I didn’t…” 

Adam kissed him then, soft and hard at once the tears on his face leaking against Nigel’s cheek but he pulled him close not giving a care to the guard watching them. The door closed and Nigel gently turned him against the wall, his hand coming to Adam’s hair while his leg moved to knead between his legs. 

The moan he got in return egged him on and he pulled his mouth off, peppering warm kisses across Adam’s cheek and down his neck whispering, “Adam,” and feeling the whimper he got in return. 

“I don’t want to have sex in a closet,” Adam said breathlessly, making Nigel laugh, pulling his mouth away as he stared into the younger man’s eyes. 

“Neither do I, Star. But I know what I want, do you?” 

Adam nodded, licking his lips. “You protected me. Stayed with me.” 

Nigel’s thumb came across his bottom lip. “You don’t owe me anything, Adam.” 

Adam said indignantly, “I know that.” 

“Then why…” 

“I didn’t think you would stay, I…” 

Nigel kissed his cheek, “Now that I have your attention, darling, you’ll have to ask me to leave.” 

Adam laughed, “If I don’t want you to?” 

Nigel lifted his head, still smirking, “Then I’ll never leave you, especially during shit like that. Unless some asshole comes right in front of us, I’ll always be there holding your hand. That okay?” 

Adam’s blush made Nigel sigh, wondering if it went beyond his neck and down his body but knowing this was not the time despite his star’s eagerness. 

“I like you, I don’t want you to go anywhere. I don’t care what father says.” 

Nigel kissed him again, deep and lewd, and licked across his mouth before pulling back. “Neither do I.” 

There was a knock at the door and Harlan’s mumbled, “Adam, I think it’s time to go.” 

Adam sighed, kissing Nigel quick. 

“Tomorrow?” 

Nigel touched his cheek, nodding, “Yes, Star. Tomorrow. You want me to watch that documentary. We can make out on your father’s couch.” 

Adam nodded, “He’ll be so mad,” Nigel grabbed his hand and kissed it. 

“I don’t care how he feels, darling, only you.” 

Adam said softly, “Hard and leaking,” before opening the door behind him and grinning over his shoulder at Nigel whose head went back against the wall at his words. 

“Goodnight, gorgeous,” Nigel sighed, “I’ll be definitely thinking of you all night long.” 

Adam blushed, “Me too.” 

As soon as he was gone Nigel closed his eyes. 

He was so far gone it wasn’t even funny anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

Adam lay curled up on his side, pillow tight to his chest as he barely heard the rest of his father’s words. 

“….and we’ve been trying to locate the shipment but he insisted on going himself, Nigel has always been very thorough in that regard. Son, I assure you…” 

“He’s dead.” 

His father didn’t try to deny it and Adam bit down into his bottom lip so hard he tasted blood. 

Nigel had been gone for almost a week now, apparently on a trip to deal with their gun shipments and according to his father, the crew he’d taken were all found in various states of horrifying death with no Nigel among them. 

Adam blinked back tears, finally letting out a loud groan as he pulled the pillow in closer to him. 

“Adam, son, I promise I will get every man on this. If you had not heard the phone call…” 

He shot up, throwing the pillow at his father’s face as he screamed, “BUT I DID! I HEARD THE PHONE CALL AND YOU LIED ABOUT NIGEL! YOU KNEW HE WAS GONE! I HATE LYING AND YOU LIED FOR SO LONG! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! DON’T COME IN HERE ANYMORE!” 

Adam started grabbing things off his dresser and throwing them, not caring where they came from and his father ducked before each throw. 

“ADAM CALM DOWN!” 

He grabbed one more thing and paused, staring at the planet sculpture in his hand. He dropped it on the floor and fell to his knees, hands on his face as he sobbed. 

“Son…” 

Adam heard his father sigh, reaching out to touch his shoulder, “Adam, I promise no matter what I’ll make sure we know everything.” 

There was a knock at the door and his father said, “Not now!”

“But sir, it’s…!” 

“I SAID NOT NOW!” 

“But sir, he’s here! He’s…!” 

Adam moved his hands and climbed back onto the bed, his father laying the comforter over him. 

“I’ll be right back, son.” 

He turned his back on the door, shaking as he thought about Nigel dying so horribly. His father didn’t know he’d hacked into his emails and seen the pictures. 

Adam closed his eyes tightly just as the door burst open, “ADAM IT’S NIGEL!” 

He shot up and saw his father in the doorway, face still not entirely happy even as Adam rushed past him he was saying, “Son, he’s not exactly in the best of shape and he…” 

Adam ran towards the noise, rushing into the living room and stopping in the doorway. 

Nigel was hurt. 

He took in all the cuts and bruises, cut up clothes hanging off him, and dried blood covering every visible piece of skin. 

“Nigel,” he walked slowly towards the couch and knelt beside it, reaching out to touch his face. 

Nigel was panting, turning to look at Adam with a smile. “Hello Spaceman. You miss me?” 

Adam laid his head on Nigel’s chest, tears streaming down his cheeks as he felt Nigel kiss his forehead. 

He could hear his father talking and Nigel cursing, and felt Nigel hug him tighter. Even as their voices raised, all Adam did was focus on Nigel’s heartbeat. 

Nigel cursed and Adam watched his father walk out of the room taking the guards with him. Nigel’s hand came to his hair and he said, “They want me to see a doctor, darling, so you’ll have to let me up soon.” 

Adam held him tighter, “You were gone so long, I don’t want to let you go.” 

Nigel pressed his nose against Adam’s hair, groaning as he bent towards him. “You smell so good, like fucking springtime. You know? I hid for three fucking days under a pile of bodies before they left. I kept thinking about the last time I saw you, the little smirk on your face as you teased me.” 

Adam lifted his head, “You could be sick, being by the bodies and there are germs…” 

Nigel smiled, trying to sit up as Adam pushed him down again. “Spaceman, I’m fucking fine. I dug out the bullet, and it barely got in there. I….” 

Adam stared down at him with a glare. “You got shot? How many times?” 

“Three?” 

Adam called out, “NIGEL HAS TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL!” 

Nigel sighed as Adam hit his arm, “Ow, fucking hell Spaceman! I’m fucking bleeding all over and you…” 

Adam glared at him. “You should’ve gone right to the hospital! You…you could have internal injuries and…” 

Nigel touched his cheek, “Adam, darling, I’m fucking fine. They can call Laroce, he can stitch me up.” 

Adam shook his head, “No, no, you…” 

His father coughed behind them, both Adam and Nigel turning towards the noise. 

“Laroce is here. Adam, you have to let them look at him.” 

Adam stood up, stepping back as his father’s “doctor” started to look Nigel over. Laroce tore open the shirt all the way and Adam bit his lip seeing Nigel’s wounds, saying nothing as he felt a hand on his arm. 

Harlan smiled at him, “Your man is strong, son. Don’t worry.” 

Adam sighed, nodding as he watched the examination with a buzz in his ears. Nigel looked over and frowned, pressing a hand to his mouth and blowing him a kiss. Adam’s chin wobbled and he burst into tears. 

Nigel shot up instantly, “Fuck this, shit! I’m fine! Just…he’s fucking crying! He…” 

Harlan’s arm came around him as Adam huddled into him, shaking and trying to tell himself Nigel was fine. He could hear Nigel arguing with the others and focused on his voice, taking deep breaths and letting them out slowly. 

“Spaceman?” 

Adam turned, eyes wet as he asked, “Are you okay? I’m sorry I cried. I…I don’t usually cry so much, I’m very….” 

Nigel kissed his forehead and Adam shook with the touch, forcing himself to keep his arms from grabbing hold in case Nigel was more hurt than he let on.

“I’m fine, Spaceman. Just fucking fine. Patched me right up, see?” 

There were two jagged scars across Nigel’s chest, larger than Adam remembered they should be. He put his hand out and his father coughed, “Son…” 

“Fuck off, Michael,” Nigel spat, “Just stop.” 

Adam spread his hand across Nigel’s torso and shuddered, “You’re ok.” 

Nigel’s fingers came through Adam’s hair and he sighed, “Yeah, Spaceman. I’m fine.” 

Adam stood up and they went back to the couch, Nigel lying down and Adam against him. He was thankful that his father didn’t try to talk to either of them as the room cleared. 

The last time he’d been alone with Nigel like this had been weeks ago, the date in Nigel’s apartment and the kiss. Adam tightened his hold and Nigel winced. 

Adam sat up, “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing, darling, just fucking nothing.” 

Adam frowned, “Tell me.” 

Nigel laughed, shaking his head. “I kept fucking thinking, you know? What if I don’t make it out of this shit alive? What if they finally fucking snipe me?” 

Adam’s eyes were tearing up again, “Nigel…” 

He reached out and touched Adam’s cheek, “But the one fucking thought that kept repeating through my fucking head was, ‘If you die, you’ll never get to see Adam again. Never again.’ Cuz I’m a bad man, Spaceman. You know I won’t be seeing you up in the fucking clouds.” 

Adam shook his head, “No, just…shut up. I don’t….shut up, shut up, just…” he put his hand over Nigel’s mouth, “STOP.” 

Nigel nodded and Adam moved his hand away, Nigel grabbing it for a kiss. “Sorry, love. I…fuck, Adam don’t cry.” 

Adam came at him hard, pressing their mouths together in a bruising kiss that had Nigel wincing at the pain in his chest but still holding on tight. He felt Adam trembling against him and didn’t let go, Adam breaking away to press kisses to his cheek and whisper, “Don’t die, I don’t…just don’t.” 

Nigel nodded, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “I promise.”


	5. Chapter 5

“So,” Michael Raki said thinly, “Are you going to talk or am I?”  
Nigel stared at his hands. “You called me here.”  
They sat beside each other in the conference room alone, the guards outside had been asked to leave for privacy. Michael didn’t want anyone else to know the intimate details of his life.  
Nigel was only allowed because of one reason.  
“Adam’s been having nightmares.”  
Nigel bit his bottom lip and wouldn’t look at him.  
“I know.”  
“He keeps thinking—“  
“I’m gonna die,” Nigel glared at him, “I fucking know.”  
Michael leaned forward.  
“Don’t yell at me, Nigel. I’m only here for Adam. If I could kill you and end this right now—“  
Nigel grinned. “You honestly think killing me would solve anything?”  
“No,” Michael murmured, “That’s why I want you out.”  
The room went silent and Nigel didn’t react for almost too long. Then he reached into the pocket of the leather jacket he wore and took out a cigarette. Michael watched him light and take a long drag without pushing.  
His sigh was brief.  
“People know me, Raki. Hell people know him too.”  
“Adam worries rhat you’re going to die every single time you leave him since the incident last month. I don’t see how things can get regulated enough to stop his fears.”  
Nigel smirked. “You know we haven’t fooled around much? It’s been two months of mostly kissing and grinding but no sex.”  
He took another drag and Michael felt himself grow angry. “I don’t see what that has to do with anything.”  
Nigel blew out a puff of smoke.  
“If we were together all the time Adam wouldn’t worry. He’d know I was alive and fine.”  
Michael slammed a fist on the table and the doors opened. “Close the door!,” he grabbed hold of Nigel’s shirt and pulled which made the cigarette fall, “My nineteen year old son moving in with you? Are you insane? He—“  
A beep noise made Michael pause and Nigel huff. “It’s him, you gonna let me get it?”  
Michael let go and Nigel stood up, taking out his cell and answering.  
“I’m here, Starman. Yes, darling. I’m here. Yes,” Nigel smiled and locked eyes with Michael, “You want me to, love? I can but your daddy might not want to hear it.”  
Michael huffed.  
“Yeah, Adam I’m downstairs. I know it’s late but late meetings happen. No,” Nigel frowned, “I’m not going out to get hurt again. Adam, don’t…shit.”  
He shut off his phone.  
“He’s coming?”

Nigel looked at the door. “You wouldn’t even let him see me the last few damn days. What did you think was gonna happen, Raki? He was gonna just forget I existed?” 

Michael curled his fist on the table. “I worry. You don’t know what it’s like.” 

Nigel looked at him in disbelief. “I don’t? I had a soft spot in my black fucking heart for Adam so I sent him some silly gifts. Now I don’t even think I can breathe without him. I--” 

The doors opened and Adam looked at Michael, then Nigel. Michael watched his son’s face brighten as he raced across the room and threw himself into Nigel’s arms. They mumbled something he couldn’t hear and Nigel kissed his cheeks. Adam’s relieved expression melted Michael’s resolve. 

“Fine,” he said. 

Nigel and Adam both looked at him. “Fine, what?” Adam asked, already in Nigel’s lap and comfortable. 

Nigel didn’t say a word and waited for him instead. 

“Nigel is going to be staying here from now on.” 

Adam’s eyes widened. “He is?” 

“Yes, I think--” 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Adam interrupted, which seemed to surprise Nigel, “Nigel do you think that’s a good idea?” 

 

Nigel touched his cheek. “Darling, why wouldn’t it be?” 

“We won’t,” he looked at Michael, “You don’t like to see us together and I...I don’t want to feel watched.” 

Michael sighed. “Adam this is for you, son. You’ve barely slept these past weeks since Nigel’s incident. I thought,” Nigel glared, “We thought, it was a good idea.” 

Adam looked like he was processing the words and then his eyes widened again. 

“The coach house. We can stay there.” 

Michael balked. The coach house was for staff, their last gardener Mr. Mayweather had lived their till he’d decided to retire the year before last. No one had touched it since. 

“No, it’s...no.” 

Nigel’s hand was around Adam’s waist and Michael saw their other hands were tight together. 

“It’s a house, Star?” 

Adam nodded at Nigel. “It’s the house behind ours. Smaller, and it’s probably very dusty because father didn’t care to look after it but we’d be alone. I think I’d like that.” 

Nigel looked at Michael. “What do you think, Michael?” 

He was over a barrel with the question. Nigel knew he’d anger Adam if he said no because his son was an adult and there was little reason for him to protest. The guards protected the entire estate not just the main house and there would be little change to add two to the small house. 

Michael loosened his tightly fisted hands and let them settle on the conference table. 

“I think if it makes you happy Adam, it’s a good idea. I’ll get it started on immediately.” 

Adam’s smile was so wide Michael felt his heart fill. He hadn’t seen Adam smile directed at him that way in weeks. “Thank you!” 

Before Michael could even say ‘you’re welcome’ Adam hugged Nigel, kissing him softly and the two of them acted as if he was invisible. 

His son was happy and he shouldn’t feel as if he’d just signed him away. 

Really having him close was better than far. 

Things would be fine. 

When Michael stood and walked out of the room he locked eyes with Nigel whose smile was smug as hell. 

Bastard.


End file.
